<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closed Doors and Filthy Laundry by CookiesAndCyanide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964123">Closed Doors and Filthy Laundry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndCyanide/pseuds/CookiesAndCyanide'>CookiesAndCyanide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Birds, Gems, and Yellow Roses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDENTITY V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Threesome, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAndCyanide/pseuds/CookiesAndCyanide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being caught red-handed, especially by none other than Norton Campbell, was truly a grave mistake...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Eli Clark | Seer, Mentions of Onesided!EliFiona, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Aesop Carl | Embalmer, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Aesop Carl | Embalmer/Eli Clark | Seer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Birds, Gems, and Yellow Roses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closed Doors and Filthy Laundry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Housework was a usual routine for the survivors, and the group made sure to make the tasks equally distributed between them. </p><p>With what had mostly started following a huge fight from Kreacher and Naib (Kreacher had been accusing Naib of not cleaning to avoid doing the work himself), the whole survivor team decided to make a weekly calendar of chores with their corresponding partners for the specific tasks. The list usually had either pairs or groups in threes, but was still balanced enough to make sure that no one had too much work on their hands. </p><p>Aesop shakily stepped forward to look at the new chore schedule on the cork board and inwardly prayed to be paired with Eli. He did have a massive crush on the man, after all. Heck, he’d even volunteer to clean the whole manor if it meant he gets to be with the seer. </p><p>He stilled his breath and nervously brought his eyes up to the list, however, his eyes dulled after seeing who he was paired with, and let out a loud exasperated sigh in response.</p><p>“Oh?” A familiar hand came from behind Aesop and pressed itself into the bulletin’s wall, successfully trapping the smaller man in between spaces. “You look disappointed, Aesop<em>.</em>” </p><p>“Norton…” Aesop didn’t even bother looking up, and just burrowed his eyebrows in response. He sighed again before returning to glare at the unwelcome visitor, but another voice spoke within the distance that took Aesop’s full attention away. </p><p>“Seems we’re a group this time. Let’s do our best, Fiona, Emma.” Eli said, smiling at his two new groupmates. From afar, Aesop could see Emma bouncing on her feet excitedly. “Yay, kitchen work with Eli and Fifi!” </p><p>“What should we prepare for breakfast?” Fiona queried, her fingers under her chin in thought. “What would you want, Eli?” </p><p>Eli comes up to her and thinks for a while, then proceeds giving her a soft smile in return. “Anything you make always tastes good, Fiona. I’m sure everything the three of us will make together will be a hearty feast!” </p><p>Aesop felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. Of course he gets to be paired with Fiona Gilman, of all things. He was quite aware that Eli liked the priestess even if the seer himself didn’t know it. Aesop weakly looks away, only to remember he was standing in front of the prospector. <em>Oh shit.</em> </p><p>Facing up, he sees Norton with a wide shit-eating grin on his face, hands under his chin in mock contemplation. “Mm, I wonder what that look was just now? Looks like somebody’s jealous.” </p><p>Aesop’s face heated up instantaneously from the remark. “It’s not what you think, Campbell!” But Norton just waves his hand and walks away. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Aesop<em>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Aesop sighs. He’s been sighing a lot, he knows, but maybe it’s because he really was drained and tired. Matches have been terrible for him recently, and he was stuck with Norton for the weekends’ laundry work. And amongst all the other survivors, the prospector would be one person he’d avoid getting paired with the most. Second to Kreacher, of course. </p><p>But no, it wasn’t because he hated Norton, per <em>se </em>- it’s just that things have been very awkward for him and the miner after that one night where Aesop got black-out drunk, waking up the very next day naked beside him. Sigh. Really, could it even be worse for him? </p><p>“I’m very sorry for troubling you, Aesop, and thank you for your hard work,” Eli says, placing a pile of dark navy clothes unto the table. “Where’s Norton, by the way?” </p><p>Aesop finds himself staring at crystal blue eyes before he snaps out from his trance. The seer’s not wearing his blindfold today, it seems.</p><p>“Ahh, Eli. you’re here.” He subconsciously plucked a shirt from the pile in front of him and gingerly placed it in the running washer. “Norton’s out getting the ropes and clothespins from the garden to hang the wet clothes in the washroom since it’s a bit gloomy out.” </p><p>“I see,” Eli nods to that and smiles. “Well then, is there anything you would like to eat? Since we’ll be cooking breakfast today, so... maybe you have a request in mind?” </p><p>Ah, damn those blue eyes, he’s getting lost in them again. He ends up saying the first thing in his mind. “...You.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“Oh! Um, I-I mean, you can cook anything! I’m n-not an exactly picky eater...” He internally feels his insides scream. “Of course, I’d eat anything coming from you<em>,</em> Eli...” </p><p>Seemingly not minding the odd choice of words, Eli timidly smiles, poking at his cheek. “Thanks for the reassurance, Aesop. I do admit that I’m not that much of a great cook, but I’d be happy to cook for you anytime. See you later at breakfast, okay?” </p><p>“S-Sure... See you around.” Internally thanking the gods above that Eli Clark was indeed both an innocent soul and an airhead in one, Aesop smiles and goes back to work as he hears the laundry room door close behind him. </p><p>Now left with a pile of Eli’s used clothes, a dirty thought comes into Aesop’s mind as he spots the seer’s navy blindfold sitting on top of the stash in front of him. <em>So that’s where it was… </em></p><p>Picking up the small piece of fabric, he brings the article to his face and gently presses it to his nose. The faint waft of Eli through the blindfold draws a rising reaction to the embalmer’s now heated body, and he presses his legs between his thighs for some semblance of friction and comfort. <em>“Mm… </em>Eli...”</p><p>He pushes the blindfold to the side and pulls out the seer’s navy blue robe from the pile. <em>Don’t do it, don’t do it - </em>he thinks, but it’s all for naught. Aesop buries his face in it, fully inhaling Eli’s heady, intoxicating scent, and brings down a hand below to unzip his pants. He bites a moan as he drops his pants to the floor with a soft thud, gradually stroking himself to a slow, steady pace. <em>It’ll be quick - </em>he chants in his head. It really was messing up his mind. He shouldn’t be doing this. But he wanted more. <em>More. </em></p><p>Resting the top half of his body unto the oak counter as he inhaled, his mind raced with lewd thoughts of Eli roughly ramming him on the table. The scenario played in his head on repeat as he bit unto the seer’s robes to silence the obscene moans he was making, warm drool staining navy blue. He feels the heat pooling into his insides and subconsciously spreads his legs even wider, rubbing the ends of Eli’s robes unto his leaking member. Aesop’s consciously aware he’s reached an all-time low now, smelling and staining his crush’s clothes with both saliva and pre-cum, and yet he can’t find the strength to stop himself. He still wants more. </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, Eli… Eli… <em>please</em>...”</p><p>“Please what?” Norton smirks from behind him, bending over to Aesop’s lithe frame. Aesop jolts in surprise and almost screamed, if not for the gloved leather hand covering his mouth instead. Norton clicks his tongue in fake dismay. “I’ve never pegged you for a pervert, Aesop… But here we are.” </p><p>Pressing a large, clothed bulge into the smaller man, Aesop moaned into the glove as he tried to wriggle free from the older man’s grasp. Norton smirks as he grinds into the smaller male, prodding two of his leather-clad fingers into the warm entrance of Aesop’s mouth and plays with the hidden pink muscle inside. “Mm…! N-Nwor..thon… ahck...”</p><p>Norton presses a chaste kiss behind the silver-haired boy’s ears, making him shiver under his touch. “This won’t do, Aes. Soiling Clark’s clothes like that… man, you really are a freak.” The younger man looked away in sheer embarrassment, realizing that the prospector had all seen the crime.</p><p>Being caught red-handed, <em>especially </em>by none other than Norton Campbell, was truly a grave mistake. </p><p>Aesop was already in tears, closing his eyes in shame. “N-Norton… I’m… I’m…<em> mmph…!</em>“ Before he could continue, a strong hand gripped his cheeks together, forcing him to look into the prospector’s fervid stare. “You’re what?” He chided coldly with a grin, relishing the younger man’s reactions. </p><p>“I’m… I-I’m <em>sorry…</em>” the embalmer sobbed. “I-I’ll… I’ll w-wash it off, I p-promise…!” </p><p>Norton clicks his tongue again in disdain. “No can do,” He leans into Aesop even further, whispering softly. “Don’t you think you deserve a punishment for being such a dirty slut, <em>hm</em>, Mr. Carl?” Aesop can practically hear the smirk in his voice as he feels Norton gently caress the inside of his thigh. “So tell me, what did you do with Clark’s clothes?” </p><p>Aesop is absolutely horrified and hates the fact that Norton was teasing him like this, but his mind has gone haywire, the call of lust clouding his better judgment. Norton wasn’t Eli, he knew - but still he wanted, yearned, <em>craved </em>for something to satiate him. Something to ease the burn inside him - and Norton was offering just what he needed right now. It was too much. He subconsciously nudges into the touch, face red with humiliation as he chokes out another sob. “I… I s-soiled them…” </p><p>Norton gives a contented hum, fingers still gently caressing Aesop’s leg with one hand and pink, dry lips with the other. He leaves a trail of soft kisses on the embalmers’ neck, and continues. “And care to explain why they were soiled again, <em>hm</em>?” </p><p>“<em>Mm… </em>B-because… I-I was… touching myself… there...” Aesop whines softly.</p><p>“Down here?” Norton replies, his hand ghosting over the twitching member from the man underneath him. Aesop nods shyly, eyes still strewn shut and cheeks flushed with want. The prospector touches the tip of Aesop’s hardened length, feeling the pre-come glisten and slide into the leather. </p><p>“Ah, you really are naughty, aren't cha, Aesop?” he chuckles, softly biting the edge of the embalmer’s ear, his warm breath tickling Aesop’s skin. “And do you know what naughty boys like you deserve?” </p><p>The younger man shudders. “...A-A p-punishment…”</p><p>“That’s right,” Norton lips curl in a wicked smile, bringing his come-stained glove towards the pale man’s lips. “Clean your mess up.” </p><p>In the end, Aesop lets the prospector do as he pleases and eagerly opens his mouth - <em>not like it’s his first time doing it with him either way, despite completely forgetting their one-night stand </em>- and proceeds to suck off the salty, transparent liquid from Norton’s gloved fingers. It was weird, tasting himself like that, but Norton was patting his head in encouragement, seemingly pleased. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Aesop, Norton in reality, was far more than pleased. He was completely exhilarated; he had always wanted to fuck the embalmer out of his mind again and again and do all sorts of unspeakable things to him, even way before, vividly recalling that particular night that Aesop completely forgot… Seeing him writhe and squirm in desire, moaning out his name, needy and flushed <em>- He would know, of course, he planned that night after all </em>- seducing him into his bed was an easy trick, but now that Aesop was willingly offering himself to the prospector, it made his mind foggy and full of unbridled primal want. </p><p>Once Aesop was done cleaning his fingers off, the man behind him stepped back. “N-Norton…?” the smaller male asks, but before he could turn around to face the miner, a flash of dark blue suddenly covered his line of sight. Realizing what it was, Aesop’s insides churned in panic. “Oh… n-no… p-please… not Eli’s blindfold…!” he whimpers. </p><p>“Don’t pretend as if you didn’t sully yourself with that earlier, Aesop.” Norton chides, seemingly ignoring the embalmer’s protests. Forcing the silver-haired man to bite into his face mask like a mouth gag, he then picks up the red clothesline rope from the table and proceeds to tie the smaller man’s wrists in a clean handcuff knot from above, tying and weaving the knot into the embalmer’s chest- immobilizing Aesop’s top half in an uncomfortable position. Tying knots was a specialty skill of his as a miner, after all. </p><p>Dusting his hands in satisfaction, Norton marvels at the squirming mess beneath him. “You look very pretty like that, Aesop,” he keened, caressing the knot around his hardened nipples. “Hm, but I wonder how would Clark react if he saw you like this…?” </p><p>Aesop immediately flinches at the thought, shaking his head with muffled whines. Of course, he didn’t want Eli to see him in his current state, tied and gagged like a common whore - but because he couldn’t see anything but darkness, his mind was feeding him with all sorts of strange ideas. What if Eli <em>did </em>come? He was there a few moments ago, after all… And if he did, what would he do?  Would he untie his wrists? Would he caress his skin? The faint scent of Eli’s blindfold lingers through his nose as he swallowed dryly. <em>Or will he…</em></p><p><em>Smack! </em>A firm and loud spank on Aesop’s bare ass cut off his train of thought and made him scream into his makeshift mouth gag. “Who said you can get hard, Aesop?” the prospector sneers.</p><p><em>“</em>Mmph…<em>” </em>Aesop fidly whines in embarrassment, feebly attempting to close his aching legs to no avail. Norton lands another hard smack on his now reddening skin and continues striking a few more times, relishing the younger man’s sobs beneath him as the spanks reverberated in the silence of the laundry room. </p><p>“You’re really into this, huh,” he hears Norton say, and feels the gentle caress of the prospector’s leather gloves on his sore aching behind, before giving it another firm smack. “On the floor, <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Aesop's mind, still foggy and confused from the earlier spanking, obliges Norton anyway, arduously sitting on the floor the best he can. The tiles are cool and soothing against the painful sting on his buttocks, but now that he’s well seated on the floor, Norton can finally see the full view of the embalmer’s aching and throbbing member - and it was such a lewd sight.</p><p>“Tsk, tsk. I haven’t even touched you yet, and you’re already leaking that much?” Norton says, dragging a glove off from his teeth and licking his lips, gently prodding the toe of his boot up from Aesop’s balls to the base of his leaking member. Aesop gasps at the contact - although he can’t see it, he can definitely feel the prospector’s heated stare on his body, making him twitch ever so lightly.  </p><p>Norton, seemingly in an act of mercy, pries away Aesop's moist gag away from his lips. But before the embalmer could even speak, a large calloused hand yanks Aesop’s face forward and nudges it into something clothed and hard. He inwardly backs away in shock, but Norton’s grip is tight. “Use your mouth and unzip it,” he flatly says, aiding the silver-haired man’s lips on top of his zipper. Aesop swallows dryly but still does just as he's told, nervously dragging Norton’s zipper all the way down using his teeth.</p><p>Soon enough, Norton’s full length springs out, and the prospector roughly yanks Aesop’s hair again, pressing the hard cock into the embalmer’s trembling lips. “You know what to do, baby,” he says with an indecent grin, and Aesop shyly grants him entrance, licking the tip gently before taking it into the warmth of his mouth. “Yes, just like that… <em>Mm</em>...”</p><p>Aesop soon registers the fact that he’s never realized how big Norton actually was - and despite still being a few more inches away from the base, his mouth was already filled to the brim. His eyes started to prick with tears and choke on his sheer length, but Norton kept going in anyway. Aesop wanted to push him off, but his hands were tied. Not to mention the blindfold kept him from knowing how much more there was to take, and the more he struggled, the more the ropes in his body tightened, sparking electricity down his nerves. <em>“Mmphm…!”</em></p><p><em>“</em>Ahh, Aesop… Your mouth feels <em>so </em>good...” Norton says, now using both hands to push Aesop’s head even further with a steady pace, shoving his cock all the way down the embalmer’s throat, holding it in, then thoroughly ramming it back again. He repeats this a few times until Aesop’s fully adjusted to the thick length in his mouth. </p><p>Soon enough, Norton’s replaced his ministrations with even rougher and deeper thrusts - to the point where Aesop couldn’t even breathe properly anymore - and just took in whatever was graciously given to him by the prospector. The grip in his hair tightened as he quickened his thrusts - <em>he's roughly ramming into Aesop’s throat now</em> - before releasing a thick spurt of hot white into the silver-haired man’s mouth. </p><p>“Swallow it,” Norton commands, and Aesop complies, coughing  and swallowing and sucking off the still-hard member clean. “Mhm, you’ve been such a good boy today, Aesop…” Norton says, gently caressing the silver locks away from his sweat-stricken face. “And since you’ve been so good, maybe I’ll give you a reward… ya' like that, yeah?" he asks, and Aesop shyly nods in return, despite not exactly knowing what it was. </p><p>The miner pats the embalmer’s silver locks and helps him up and ease his body unto the table, shivering in anticipation. He feels the shift of fabric of Eli’s robes slide underneath him, and blushes at the thought of Norton fucking him on top of the seer’s holy clothes. He could still even smell Eli’s sweet scent under him, heightening his senses even more. <em>Ah, how dirty and low could he get? And yet...</em></p><p>“Mhm. Seems ya’ like your reward,” Norton smirks, knowing full well what went on Aesop’s mind.  He really was easy to read. Aesop’s dick twitched in anticipation, pre-cum staining again the blue fabric. Seeing this, Norton laughed, pressing his wide chest on top of the embalmer’s back. “You’re already soiling Clark’s clothes again, Aes.” </p><p>“Ah… c-can’t help it…” Aesop admitted, heat rising to his ears. “N-Norton…” he squirmed under the prospector, erotically grinding his ass unto the miner’s protruding length. “Ah, ahh...”</p><p>“Oh? What’s this?” Norton grinned, amused by the smaller man’s bold gesture. Dropping down to nibble Aesop’s ear, he breathes hotly against his pale skin. "Tell me how badly you want me, baby…” he smirks, sucking into white skin, “...and maybe I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>“I-I…“ Aesop shivered underneath him, color rising to his cheeks in embarrassment. “A-Ah… N-Norton… p-please…” he shyly gasps, spreading his legs wider and grinding into the miner’s thick, hard cock. “<em>P-please...!</em>”</p><p>“Mhm, since you asked so nicely…” Norton meets his eyes with a lopsided grin, eyes glinting yet dark with want. He proceeds to spread Aesop’s cheeks over the countertop, and rams in two digits deep inside him, making the younger man elicit a sharp gasp across the room. He scissors his way in and out of the younger man relentlessly, until he hits <em>that </em>one spot that <em>almost </em>makes Aesop scream.</p><p>Norton tsks above him, pressing a firm hand into Aesop’s back, with the other hand continuing to pry the younger man open with another finger.</p><p>“Shh, they’ll hear ya’ crying like a bitch in heat, Aes...” Norton teased, sweat trickling over his face as he lined up his slick member on Aesop’s entrance. “Oh, or did you want Clark to hear your pretty moans?” Aesop violently shakes his head and stifles a weak sob at the suggestion and Norton grins in absolute victory. “<em>Good boy</em>, that’s more like it.”</p><p>Even with the blindfold on, Norton can tell that Aesop’s face is scrunched up into a shaking mess as he takes his time pressing the head of his cock into the younger man’s entrance. <em>How cute, </em>he thinks<em>, </em>thanking the heavens that he’s lubed decently enough with spit to fit in the girth despite the heavy struggle - before ramming it all in one go - making Aesop’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth betraying him once more with a loud, shaky moan. <em>“Aah, </em>Norton…<em>!”</em></p><p>“<em>Fuck</em> - you’re fucking <em>tight…</em>”  Norton grunts, pulling back before pounding his entire length back again into the sobbing embalmer. Aesop’s shakily biting and drooling all over Eli's robe now - tears running from his face as the waves of pleasure kept coming in with every thrust, unable to think of anything more aside from the roughness and raw burn of Norton’s thrusts inside him. His mind was going blank from the numbing pain and growing pleasure in his body. Norton leans down and sinks his teeth into the alabaster skin in a frantic rhythm - biting, sucking and bruising reds and purples unto the untouched canvas.</p><p>“Look at you, Aes, takin’ my cock so well,” he whispers, feeling Aesop tightening inside him, wrapping him in a delicious flush of heat. Norton switches positions and raises one of Aesop’s legs above his shoulder, ramming the younger man onto the countertop and making the embalmer’s body writhe wildly underneath him. </p><p>One particular thrust instantly made Aesop’s toes curl as he let out a coarse, obscene whine. “A-ah…! N-Norton, Norton, <em>Norton…!” </em></p><p>Norton smirks at that. He’s hit the jackpot, it seems. The embalmer was already a sobbing mess underneath him and yet he wasn’t even fully done with him yet. He reaches his hand and finally removes the seer’s blindfold away from Aesop’s eyes, relishing in the deliciously shameless view. </p><p>He was met with the embalmer’s flushed, tear-stricken face and that riled him up even more. Increasing the pace of his thrusts and focusing on that <em>one </em>spot, he felt his pent-up release growing inside him as Aesop’s bound hands hooked into the back of his head, their lips finally finding their way into each other, entangling themselves in a long and messy, open-mouthed kiss. <em>Finally.</em></p><p>“Ah, I’m close- I’m close… oh, oh <em>please… Norton…</em>” Aesop begged. He was moaning his name incoherently like a mantra now and Norton was enjoying every last bit of it. Norton’s free hand found its way to the base of Aesop’s cock as he pounded him forcefully unto the table - them both already chasing their highs as the table creaked repeatedly underneath them. </p><p>Sucking off Aesop’s pink tongue and biting his swollen lips one last time, Norton feels Aesop’s body shudder as the embalmer finally succumbed to the pleasure as he came <em>hard </em>- pulling the prospector’s heated body close as he spilled strings of come unto Norton’s shirt and pants, and even on Eli’s clothes from below. Norton’s body gave in a few thrusts later too, with Aesop’s warm tightness coaxing him to release the full of his load inside the younger man. </p><p>Hot cum trickled down from the embalmers’ spent hole as Norton pulled out, and he gave a low whistle at the picturesque view lying beneath him. “Fuck, Aesop… that’s <em>hot</em>.” </p><p>Seeing the usually silent and reserved Aesop being completely debauched just to his liking really did things to him and his throbbing dick - and he would do anything to gladly fuck the embalmer again and again next time. But not now. Not <em>yet</em>. </p><p>Norton takes off the younger man’s binds and plants a kiss on his forehead as he helps Aesop stand, only to be met with sleepy, glassy eyes. “Come on, Aesop. Let’s get you cleaned up.”</p><p>“But… the laundry…” Aesop says, exhaustion creeping up as he shakily pulls himself together. Norton laughs at how adorable he is, and proceeds to wipe their mess using Eli's robes from earlier. Aesop gasps at that - he wanted to protest the misuse of Eli’s clothes as a rag, but frankly, he was too tired to care. It was all dirty now, anyway. Still, the thought of Eli wearing his cum-stained clothes was probably going to linger in his mind for a while. </p><p>“I’ll take care of it now, so you can rest ahead…” Norton grins, and pulls the embalmer for a quick hug. “But you won’t be able to walk later when I’m done, though...” he whispers hotly, and the heat rises back on Aesop’s cheeks as he pulls away from the embrace. He’s off to glare at the prospector when suddenly there’s a knock from the door.</p><p>“Hello, you two.” Eli suddenly appears behind them. “Fiona told me to tell you both that breakfast is ready. Shall we come and eat?”</p><p>“Eli…! Y-Yes, why of course…” Aesop stutters, scrambling and clearing the laundry table off any evidence before dashing outside. “Norton, Eli, I’ll be going ahead. Bye!” </p><p>“Aesop, wait-” Eli says, dumbfounded at Aesop’s sudden hurried leave. He sighs. “How about you Norton? We should get goi-”</p><p>“Clark,” Norton cuts him off and puts a hand on his shoulder, drawing closer to the seer in a hushed whisper, smirking. “Enjoyed the show?” </p><p>Eli gulped dryly. “Whatever are you talking about, Norton?” Eli says, looking away embarrassed. </p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing,” Norton says, walking towards the door. He takes a quick glance at the lone window above the laundry room before looking back at Eli, leaving with a wave. “Tell Brooke I said hi.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah, shit. </em>Eli coughs. <em>I’ve been caught. </em></p><p> </p><p>Well, there's always a next time.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this far!<br/>Special thanks to Shirl and Rui (Lisa) for the beta! ♥</p><p>I also received fanart from @estesmytea and I'm so happy!<br/>He wants to keep a low profile but you can see his mildly NSFW art here:  https://bit.ly/2YKTLFT</p><p>12/01/20</p><p>Thank you for being with me while it lasted! <br/>Unfortunately IDV doesn't interest me anymore, so I am leaving the fandom. </p><p>I made a Twitter!<br/>♥ Talk to me here: https://twitter.com/ayahchii_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>